<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Work by Sketchy788</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490367">Body Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788'>Sketchy788</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, F/M, Pre-Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest Chapter 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Dragion and the two things he loves the most: his car, and his Lucy. <br/>Set before 100 Years Quest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Ashley/Natsu Dragion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu Dragion loves his car. <br/>He loves it so much, in fact, that even after Edolas lost its last dregs of magic, he refused to get rid of it. </p><p>It's his dearest goal to get his baby running again, one way or another. </p><p>Lucy gets it. Sure, she acted annoyed when he made this decision, but she can't say she blames him. She may roll her eyes at his persistence, but she can't help smiling. </p><p>The guild spends an afternoon moving the car from the hall to Natsu's house. Most of the group disperses, but Lucy stays. She watches her boyfriend inspect the vehicle, lost in his own little world. </p><p>He grabs a couple rags and climbs into the driver's seat, wiping dust and grime off sensitive instruments. Lucy unzips her jacket, wraps it around her waist, and follows suit on the passenger's side. Natsu glances at her, flashes a smile and a nod of approval. Is she imagining it, or is there a naughty yet certainly sexy gleam in his eye...?</p><p>Lucy knows that particular gleam well. So she takes full advantage of it, teasing her dual natured loverboy. She shifts, spreads her legs, bites her lip as she polishes a gauge. </p><p>Pause, provocative stretch. Sigh.</p><p>"How's this?" </p><p>"Looks pretty good to me." Nonchalant. His smirk from earlier has morphed into a wicked grin. "There's somethin' else I wouldn't mind polishing right now." He strokes his hand over her bare waist. She purrs, leans into it. "A different kind of body work." </p><p>There it is. His more confident, dominant side, the side that she doesn't get to see much outside of the car. </p><p>Natsu moves his hand down to her ass, squeezes. Lucy gasps. </p><p>"Back seat. Now." </p><p>"Yes, sir..." She shimmies and wiggles her way to the back, then lays back.</p><p>Until he stops her.</p><p>"I didn't say lay down." His voice sends a delicious tingle down her spine straight down between her thighs. She obeys, sits upright in time for Natsu to climb back and pull her into his lap. </p><p>His eyes are glued to her, lit with a downright lusty gleam and paired with a fang baring grin. He licks and nibbles her bottom lip. </p><p>Gods, she loves this side of him. She's usually in control during their sexual adventures, aside from tender lovemaking when he initiates. </p><p>Tender lovemaking is pretty amazing, but every so often Lucy wants to be dominated. </p><p>Today she doesn't just want it. She needs it. </p><p>"Kiss me, Lucy." An order she'll never refuse. Their mouths meet. Natsu's hands wander, tugging her shorts down and revealing her drenched panties. Dark, sexy chuckle. "Naughty girl. So hungry for me already. I think maybe I should do something about that. Mmmm..." One hand gropes her ass while the other strokes over the front of her panties. She bites her lip, lets out a breathy moan as her own hands lift his shirt up and off.</p><p>"Please Natsu?" Tanned muscles flex under her gentle fingers. <br/>"First take your top off. I want to play with your tits. Now." </p><p>"Yes, sir." Lucy's eyes are dark with lust, traces of blush spreading across her cheeks. She does what Natsu says... her own way. The tank top is removed and she turns her attention to her bra. She does a little shimmy as she unclasps but she doesn't let the garment fall. Instead she keeps it in place with her hands, licks her lips sloooowly, giggles. <br/>Lucy knows damn well Natsu is watching her every move, delights in teasing as much as being teased. </p><p>"Drop it." Low growl. She obeys, exposing her generous boobs. He puts his hands on her, roaming, stroking, pinching and squeezing her soft skin. "I love it when you get all slutty for me, Luce. It really fires me up." <br/>Suckling and pinching her nipples. She cries out, begging for more with each articulation. <br/>"O-oh-only for you, Natsu." <br/>"Damn right. And now you're gonna be downright nasty for me." To demonstrate he reaches down between her legs and slips his hand under her panties. He pulls the material to the side, exposing wet pink folds and her delicious horny musk. Eager fingers rub her clit and plunge deep into her folds. <br/>"Fuuuuuck..." She gasps then whimpers as he takes his hand away. <br/>"Language, princess. If you want to be fucked you're gonna have to earn it. Put that filthy mouth of yours to good use." <br/>A nod as she shifts to the bench seat and gets on her hands and knees. He unbuckles, then she tugs down the zipper and frees his cock from his boxers. <br/>"Mmm, big boy." She purrs as she curls her fingers around him, letting her warm breath tickle his head. Not even fully aroused yet but gods he's impressive. <br/>She pumps and sucks him, licking and lavishing attention. At the same time she slips her hand between her legs and starts masturbating. She moans and sighs even as she's giving him head. He growls and tangles his fingers through her hair.<br/>"Lucy...mnnn...yeah...just like that, baby..."<br/>For several delicious moments he lets her continue the blowjob. He bucks in time with her oral ministrations, closes his eyes, growls in utter appreciation. <br/>Then he smells her arousal and realizes they both need more to satisfy their appetites. <br/>"Stop." Confused, more than a little curious, Lucy obeys. "Now you can lay down."<br/>"Yes, sir." So obedient. She lays back and lets her hand tease over the front of her panties. Daring fingers shift the fabric, re-exposing her hungry little pussy. <br/>"Such a good girl, letting me fuck you with your panties still on." His voice is a dark, sensual purr. He takes her hand and licks her fingers. "So wet and nasty already. Bet you're starvin' for my cock." <br/>She whimpers, nods. </p><p>"Then beg." He spanks her ass and she lets out another whimper. </p><p>"Please, Natsu? Fuck me? I need you inside me..."</p><p>Need is putting it mildly. Her skin is flushed pink and glistening with sweat. She's arching her back, legs parted. </p><p>Open, inviting. He can't resist and she knows it. She spreads her legs a little further. Bats her eyes, bites her lip, beckons him with a finger wiggle. </p><p>He takes full advantage of the opportunity. He pins her down and sloooowly slides into her intimate embrace. She closes her eyes, gasps. <br/>Natsu smirks, whispers into her ear. </p><p>"Feel good?"</p><p>"Ahh..mnn...yesss." </p><p>"Good..." Nibbling on her earlobe as he starts to move slow, deep. "You're.. all...mine..." </p><p>"Yes, sir...and you're all, mnnnnn, miiiine." </p><p>"Mnn, touché." He shifts, nibbles her plump bottom lip and grabs her ass. </p><p>She whimpers. Begs again.</p><p>"Please, Natsuuuu.." </p><p>"Anything for you, Luce." Hard. Rough. He moves like a beast in heat, fucking her so hard the car is rocking. </p><p>She loves every second of it. With every motion her pussy gets wetter. Her moans become more breathy and desperate. She rakes her hands over his back, nails digging into his skin. </p><p>He slips a hand between her legs, rubs her the way he knows she loves. She mewls and arches her back. </p><p>"Mnnnnnnnn Natsuuuuuuu..."</p><p>She's so close, so ready to go over the edge of passion that he has her poised on. </p><p>He repositions a little, shifting to deeper strokes for that perfect friction she looooves. </p><p>She trembles. Waves of ecstasy course through her body as she whispers her love's name over and over again. </p><p>Catalyst.</p><p>"Mnn, Luce...Lucyyy!" Shiver. Sharp exhale. He crashes into her arms, rests his forehead on hers. </p><p>They exchange soft kisses and gentle whispers of love for several moments. </p><p>"Lucy?" One look into his eyes and she knows he's his 'normal' self. "Was that too much? I don't wanna hurt you or anything." </p><p>"No. It was wonderful, Natsu. Besides, you know you could never hurt me." She punches him on the shoulder. Smiles. </p><p>"Couldn't and wouldn't, babygirl." He cups her cheek with his palm and kisses her. She shivers, they break away, and he hands her his shirt. Clothing is readjusted then the pair makes their way from the car to his house. They walk hand in hand, Lucy's head on Natsu's shoulder, both quite blissful over their little adventure. </p><p>Natsu loves his car, but he loves his Lucy even more. </p><p>Nothing could ever change that. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>